Back To You
by LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492
Summary: Lorelai goes to Luke to talk about what happened between them. Middle of Season 7. songfic. Back to You Faith Hill


**A/N – I was listening to one of my favorite songs while straightening me hair and it suddenly dawned on me that the song could be an amazing songfic for Gilmore Girls. It was the weirdest time. So of course I stopped whatever I was doing to come type it up, or of course I would forget because I have a terrible memory and I think I also have selective ADD. So here it is. "Back to You". FYI It takes place in the seventh season after she and Chris have divorced, and she and Luke and becoming friends again.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lorelai was sitting on her couch watching _Sabrina _with Humphrey Bogart and Audrey Hepburn, one of her all-time favorite movies and crying while eating cookie dough ice cream. She was glad that she and Luke were friends again but it was so awkward. She knew that Luke forgave her for sleeping with Chris but she couldn't forgive herself. If she hadn't gone to him they could have been married by now.

_I lie in bed and watch the shadows dancing across the wall  
Nothing to do but think of you and count the tears that fall  
Oh how I wish it was real  
I wish I could feel you holding me close  
The only thing I know for sure is I should've never let you go_

She knew that she had to do something. She was miserable and she had heard from a few very reliable sources that Luke was too. Her sources told her that whenever she wasn't at the diner his food was burnt and inedible. He was also grumpier than he had always been. Throwing a few annoying customers out of his diner. But she didn't know what to do. So she did what she always did when she had a problem. She called her beloved daughter.

"Hey mom! How are you?"

"I'm not doing so great sweets. I need your advice."

"Ok, shoot."

"What should I do about Luke?"

"What do you mean what should you do."

"I want to fix things between us but I don't know how."

"Why don't you just go down there and talk to him? He's always happy to see you and I'm pretty sure he wants things fixed too."

When did her daughter become so smart? And why didn't she think of that, it was simple and it would probably work too. "I knew I sent you to Yale for a reason! You're so smart."

"That's what a college will do to you."

"Thanks fruit of my loins! I'm going to the diner bye!"

Rory laughed. "Bye mom." They both hung up.

Lorelai looked down at herself. If she was going to go anywhere she needed a shower and new clothes. So she went upstairs to get ready. After her shower she went to her closet to find an outfit. After staring for a few minutes she picked Luke's favorite pair of jeans and a tight short-sleeved blue sweater that was cut a little low in the front. She left her hair curly because she knew Luke liked it better that way and put the finishing touches on her makeup. She took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door.

_I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea  
I'd journey beyond the moon   
I'd try anything, go anywhere  
To find my way back to you_

When she pulled up to the front of the diner she took a deep breath trying to gain her composure before going in. Once she was calm enough she got out of car and walked through the front door of the diner.

When she walked in the front door I knew it was her. The bells always rang differently when she came in. She came up and sat in her stool at the counter. He walked up to her after taking a deep breath.

"What can I get for you?"

"A conversation, oh and a cup of coffee."

"A conversation about what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it until we have some privacy." She looked down trying not to catch his eye.

"Sure, here's your coffee. Go up to my apartment and I'll be there in a minute." He was curious and nervous as to what this talk could be about. He missed her like crazy but he didn't know how she felt towards him. So he told Caesar to take care of the place for a while and headed upstairs.

When Lorelai reached Luke's apartment she couldn't believe how long it had been since she was up there last. It had changed, there were a few feminine touches which she was sure was April's doing. She liked what April had changed. It wasn't that dark anymore. She took a seat on the couch and waited for Luke to come up. When she finally heard the footsteps coming up the stairs she began to get very nervous about what she wanted to say to her ex-fiancé.

"Hey Lorelai. I brought you another cup of coffee."

"Hey, thanks. You know me well, sometimes I used to think you knew me better than I knew myself but since we split I don't get that feeling anymore." She said sadly.

"I know what you mean Lorelai, I... I've missed you." He came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Oh Luke, I feel the same way. I still don't get the reason why I did what I did and I regret it so much. I want to be able to take back what I did but I can't." She had started to cry a little.

_I still don't understand the reason  
I think I was just afraid (what can I say)  
All I can do is face the truth and deal with the mess that I made  
Now all I want is a chance to take it back, can't go on like this  
'Cause ever since we said goodbye  
I have been lost in loneliness_

"I already told you that I forgave you for that." He took her hands is his.

"I know, but I just can't seem to forgive myself for hurting you." Luke reached over and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Lorelai looked up at him.

"I'm as much to blame as you are. I kept pushing you away and I didn't realize it until I had already lost you. I kicked myself everyday." Lorelai squeezed his hands which were still holding hers.

"I guess we both screwed up huh." She lightly laughed her crying beginning to cease.

"Yea I guess we did."

"What I wanted to ask you was if you would ever consider giving us another chance. You know what they say. Third time's the charm." She looked into his eyes and he could see the pain and hopefulness in her eyes.

"Lorelai, yes of course I would. Because, well because I still love you." He smiled at her and she began to cry. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Luke, these are happy tears, tears of relief. No tears of sadness to be seen here. I love you too."

_I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea  
I'd journey beyond the moon   
I'd try anything, go anywhere  
To find my way back to you  
Now baby I was wrong now that you're gone  
The only thing left to do   
Is spend everyday, try everyway  
To find my way back to you _

I know that I was a fool to push you away  
And if you let me back in your life  
Baby I swear on my heart in your arms I will stay

The next thing she knew Luke was kissing her. A sweet, romantic, reassuring kiss. A kiss that told her that everything is and would be fine this time. That no matter what, he was going to be there for her, keeping her close to him. Lorelai ran her tongue over his lip and he opened his mouth. They stayed like that for a while reacquainting themselves with each other's mouths. Luke wrapped his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. After a while Lorelai reached to pull his shirt off but he stopped her and looked at her.

"Are you sure that you want this right now?" Luke wanted to be sure that he wasn't pressuring her to do something she didn't want to do.

"You're all I want for the rest of my life." That seemed to do the trick because he kissed her passionately.

Lorelai laughed. "It seems like you want this too."

"Shut up." He shut her up by continuing to kiss her. He stood them up and pushed them towards the bed. They both lost their shirts and shoes on the way. When Lorelai's knees hit the bed Luke softly laid her down and brushed the hair out of her face lovingly. They continued kissing as Luke reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. As he removed it he ran his fingers lightly down each of her arms making her shiver.

He flung the bra somewhere across the room and placed open-mouthed kisses in the valley between her breasts. He continued to place open-mouthed kisses in a circular pattern around the entire breast until he reached the nipple. He lightly sucked on the nipple and then bit and tugged on it. Lorelai moaned and arched into his touch. When she arched she could feel his erection rub against her leg. He kept going until her nipple was hard and then did the same to the other breast as she sustained her moaning of his name. When he was done he lightly placed kissed on each nipple before kissing a path downwards.

When he reached the top of her jeans he undid the button and then pulled the zipper down slowly with his teeth. When her pants were off he groaned when he saw her panties completely soaked through. He pulled the panties off and threw them. He ran his tongue along her folds parting them and then began to suck on her clit. She arched into him and clutched the sheets trying to keep some control.

He knew that she was close to her peak so he stuck his tongue inside her and pushed it in and out drinking in her cum. He sucked on her clit one last time and she came hard screaming his name. When she had regained her composure she flipped them over.

"It's your turn now bucko." She undid his belt and then pulled his pants down over his ankles. His erection was now fully upright and was glad to be free from its prison. She pulled his boxers down and then began to rub her hand slowly up and down his shaft. When she heard him say her name in that husky voice she found so sexy she knew it was time to change her tactics.

She removed her hand and then licked the head of his member. Then she took him fully in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down licking the vein as she did so. When he was about ready to cum he pulled her off and positioned himself at her opening.

"I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Luke." They kissed passionately as he pushed into her. They both shivered and moaned at the sensation they received as she adjusted to having him inside her again. He was significantly bigger than Chris was. They slowly began to move together until Lorelai lost control of all functions. Luke took over. Pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in. He wrapped Lorelai's legs around his back so he could push in even deeper. Both growled at the feel of the new position.

Luke's thrusts became increasingly quicker and more powerful as they both came closer to the edge. Lorelai came first squeezing and coming all around him which sent him over the edge. He released and then collapsed on the bed beside her.

When their breathing returned to normal Luke turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her stomach as he spooned her. They both said a 'wow' before pulling the sheet over themselves and drifting off to sleep satisfied and happy.

_I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea  
I'd journey beyond the moon   
I'd try anything, go anywhere  
To find my way back to you   
Baby I was wrong now that you're gone  
The only thing left to do  
Is spend everyday, try every way  
To find my way back to you  
I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea  
I'd journey beyond the moon  
I'd try anything, go anywhere  
To find my way back to you  
Baby I was wrong now that you're gone  
The only thing left to do  
Is spend everyday, try every way  
To find my way back to you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Okay now I'm not sure if I should just leave it like that or if I should continue it. Let me know. To those who have read my other in-progress stories I will try to get some more chapters up in the next week. My house is a construction zone right now so I'm a little stressed but writing seems to relieve some of that stress.**


End file.
